


I have the Honor to be Your Obediant Servant

by Baylor_Appul_saus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Burr, Burr be trippin', Hallucination Theodosia, Hallucinations, Hamilton - Freeform, Hate, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, Sex craved Alexander, Song Reference, Unheathy realationship, Your Obediant Servant, hamburger, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor_Appul_saus/pseuds/Baylor_Appul_saus
Summary: Burr has been jealous of Hamilton for a long time. He finally has the courage to confront him, but the tides turn. Hamilton and Burr end up alone together...





	

Aaron Burr had been filled with anger and hatred towards Alexander Hamilton for a long while now. He was a bit jealous of Alexander's life, and opportunities. During the revolution, Hamilton had gotten more attention from General Washington.

Burr had a bit of a thing for Washington. He wanted to get close to him, not in any sexual way, but more for personal gain. It was hard to earn fame, but it was just handed to Alexander. Alex was Washington's right-hand man, and Burr was only an assistant. 

Memories play through Burr's mind. After Alex met Washington he was just handed the position of being in control of Washington's words, and Burr was just told to close the door on the way out. How could that bastard be seated next to the right hand of the father without a second glance? 

Before that one Winter's ball, Burr tried to gain the attention of one of the Schuyler sisters. Angelica Schuyler. She was beautiful. Burr couldn't help but awkwardly flirt with her. He had hoped to gain her affection and her father's large amount of money but had been dismissed outright. He still blames Hamilton for that. 

As the memories played back in Burr's mind he started to get angry. Hamilton couldn't just have one Schuyler sister. He thought. He had to have 2 thirds of them. He had the full attention of Angelica, that was obvious, and he had to Have another one wrapped around his finger, Eliza. After having their attention and love, he still decides to cheat? Everyone knew that her husband didn't serve a rosé like that, but they still were together. Hamilton snatched the heart of James Reynolds' lady, along with Angelica, and Eliza.He still decided to cheat with one of the best women in town. Maria Reynolds.

Burr couldn't blame him. His own love, Theodosia, was gained through infidelity. He was still angry about it, though, Hamilton had so had so much already. Aaron Burr was just trying to find anything against Hamilton before writing his proposition. Anything to add fuel to the already burning fire in his heart and belly. 

He thinks back to when he first met Alexander. He took Hamilton to his favorite bar, bought Hamilton his favorite drink, and introduced him to his group of friends, Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens. They used to be so close to Burr until Hamilton came along, after him, he didn't get as much attention anymore. 

Hamilton bedded Laurens on the first night he met him! He bedded Burr's close friend without a second thought to how it would affect anyone. after the night they hooked up, Burr never looked at Laurens the same again. Burr's conversations with Laurens would end awkwardly, and abruptly. They used to be closer than close, but everything changed. Laurens only had his eyes on Hamilton and forgot about what it meant to be friends. 

Not to mention Lafayette. Hamilton completely forgot about his promise to the Frenchman. He said America would be there with France and lead their people to freedom. He just used him, his country's supplies and men. He gained Lafayette's friendship for his own personal gain and abandoned him afterward. How could he do that so someone he called his friend? 

Burr bubbled with anger while recalling the events of his life. 

Burr started to think again. About Jefferson, the man he openly campaigned against and fought with for power, even he had cared more about helping Lafayette and France. Burr cared about Lafayette and in a deep way. He longed to fix Hamilton's mistake, to fix Hamilton's wrongs that had affected Lafayette. 

Jefferson... Burr punched a wall in his home. A loud bang emitted as he hit the wood, and slight crack can be heard along with the bang. The sound seemed to echo throughout his home. Alex voted for Jefferson! After trying to be friends with Hamilton all these years, he still chose Jefferson! The noise from the punch to the wall woke up his daughter. 

Footsteps can be heard. Little steps. The steps were Hesitant towards moving to Burr's study. The study door starts to slowly creak open. A small child's voice can be heard.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Theodosia spoke quietly. Her eyes were filled in worry, and fear. She had never seen her father in such a state. 

Burr was a bit startled by the little voice. He turned around to face his daughter. He was visibly angry, and he didn't want his daughter to see him that way. He takes a deep breath.

"Y-yes... Yes, I am honey. Just go back to sleep, please. Daddy has to write something." 

"Ok. W-when are you going to sleep?" She was happy that her father was ok, but she still needed to know if her father has and will be getting sleep. She knew he was under a lot of stress. 

"Soon Theodosia. Soon." Burr said. A smile crept across his face. He loved his daughter. The only thing in his life that made him happy after Theodosia, his wife, had passed away.

Theodosia walked up to her father and hugged him. Her arms barely stretched around his stomach. Burr hugged her back. She smiled and started to walk back up the stairs. 

Burr turned around and finally makes his decision. Hesitant at first, because of Theodosia, but he still he writes... 

After he wrote his duel proposition, he took a break to think about what he was doing. What if he doesn't survive? Who would raise his daughter? Questions filled Burr's mind, but he still prepared the letter to be sent. 

Burr stood and looked out the window. The moonlight shined, though, and it suddenly reminded that he and Hamilton were friends at one point. They were lawyers together. Defending together. He smiled weakly.The moon reminded of the night when Hamilton wanted him to help shape America's future. Hamilton must've cared. He wanted Burr to create something important with him, and he was the first to be asked by Hamilton. 

Burr sighed. He didn't have a clear enough mind to throw away the duel invite, he was still way too angry. 

"I have the honor to be your obedient servant, Hamilton."  
He turned away from the window. A passionate fire in his stomach, he thirst for the guilty man's blood, or his sorry words. He didn't care which one would come first.

He looked over at the letter. He mind replayed everything he had just thought about.

He decided to deliver it personally, maybe add some insults while in Hamilton's presence. 

*later at the Hamilton household.*

Burr knocked on the door three times. It was a night like this when Hamilton visited his home. The moon illuminated their conversation. Burr seemed a bit flirty when Hamilton had visited then. It was late at night and had felt frisky. He cringes at the thought. He quickly realized what this looked like. He turned around swiftly tried to leave the estate, but the door opened revealing a tired Alex. 

He stopped in his tracks as he heard Hamilton's voice. 

"Aaron Burr? Sir? ...It's the middle of the night..." A subtle smirk plastered Hamilton's lips. 

The whole scene was seemed to be one they lived through before. 

Burr turned to face Hamilton. He hid the letter before hand he did so.

"I-I apologize. I don't know what I was doing."

"The election is over. You can't possibly be campaigning still. Especially at this time of night. What is the meaning of this? Did you come to confer, Burr?" 

" No. I..." He looked away from Hamilton, he felt ridiculous in his presence, all of this was simply political. Neither of them needed to risk their lives.  
His mind comprehended what Hamilton had said. Openly campaigning. Ugh. Burr's face turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He mumbled, "I have the honor to be your obedient servant."

Hamilton had been paying attention. The night was quiet there wasn't much to listen to. His ears were focused on Burr's angry and mumbled voice. He heard what he had said. He smirked, and he ten stepped outside his home. He closed the door behind him, making things a bit tenser.

Burr looked up with curiosity and noticed Hamilton's smirk. This is the man that used an alley and tossed them away when he didn't need him. The man that almost shot Charles lee in the jaw without a second thought. The man that bedded innocent Laurens the first night he met him. Burr was now worried.

Burr stood up straight. He blushed and backed up. Hamilton had walked forward towards him and Burr soon knew that he had plans. 

Hamilton reached out for Burr, his mouth opened slightly, but he then hesitated. He couldn't do anything more at his own house. It would've made things more obvious and worse. 

"Burr, can you follow me?"

Burr looked at Hamilton. Hamilton's eyes looked innocent like he was nothing other curious, but you can never be sure about this man. 

"S-sure... Sir..."

*later in front of an inn.*

Burr looked towards the inn nervously.

"Why are we here?" 

Hamilton walked inside the inn and Burr followed him, unsure of his steps. 

Hamilton had rented a room, and lead Burr to the room he had chose.

Hamilton opened the door to their room and held it open for Burr. Burr walked in, he gripped the side of his jacket where he hid the letter. He reminded himself constantly that he had hatred for this man, and he tried to keep his mind there. He can not get pulled into Hamilton's trap. 

Hamilton closed the door and walked towards Burr. Burr was seated on the bed, there was only one bed. Burr's heart was racing. The man walked up to him, he didn't leave a large amount of space between them. Burr felt Hamilton's hot breaths on his neck and head.

Burr stared at the floor. He watched his enemy's feet approach him. The movement was confident and it worried Burr. Burr kept his head down.

Hamilton stared at Burr. Hamilton finally decided that he would need Burr to look at him for this to work. Hamilton touched Burr's chin, he needed to lift his head up towards him. He brought his hand upward, he made Burr look at him. Hamilton moved Burr's face close to his. 

Burr's face was hot. His stomach burned, and his heart was confused. How can a man he despised capture his attention, and how did the man draw him into a situation like this? 

Hamilton finally moved forward, and he placed his lips on Burr's. He started to slowly run his tongue along Burr's bottom lip. He wanted Burr to let him in.

Into his mouth, into his heart, and into his body.

Burr flinched at the movement. He was trapped by the Tom cat, and he didn't have the nerve to escape. He started to kiss back...

Hamilton set his hand on Burr's thigh for balance. He moved himself between Burr's legs, Hamilton tried to make the kiss more intense.

Burr pulled away, panting, and he looked at Hamilton. He felt like a mixed drink if emotions wants, and needs. This man, Hamilton, had a way with human beings. He knew how to get what he wanted, and when he wanted.

Hamilton looked into Burr's eyes. He noticed how the eyes were. They seemed to be filled with a fiery passion towards something. Burr must have been wanting this as much as he did. Hamilton climbed up on top of Burr. Wrapping his legs around Burr's waist. 

Burr tried to get up, he needed to get home. He was gone for too long. He was worried about his daughter. He informed his good neighbors that he had to be out for a bit and that they should keep an eye on Theodosia. He knew she was safe but that was the only light in his life at the moment.

While Burr tried to get up, Hamilton pushed him down into the bed. He pinned him. Who would've known the small man had such strength.

Hamilton moved his lower body towards Burr's midsection. He rested himself on top of Burr with a large amount of wanting. 

Burr let out a slight moan. He closed his eyes halfway. His vision partly blurred from the unforgettable sensation. Hamilton was gentle with his movement yet so rough. 

Hamilton moved on Burr's member, the cloth it had been hidden behind had started to get ruffled up a bit. Hamilton looked Burr straight in the face, he bit his lip when he did so. Burr's breath started to speed up, and he closed his eyes. He moved his hands toward Hamilton's legs. He gripped his thighs. While in the fit if passion, something stabbed him in the side. It was the corner of the envelope. He suddenly realized what he was doing. Burr had started to get trapped in the web of Hamilton.

Burr had enough.

"H-Hamilton!" He said through moans and gasps. Burr didn't want that to come out that way. He was going to end this man's life. Hamilton changed too many lives, and he changed the people in them. Sadly, Burr was one of the few he changed in a negative way. 

"H-Hamilton! I'm tired of your... ahh...damn games.." Burr tried to stop himself from being pleasured, but all of his words were thrown into hell and pulled out in moans.

Hamilton stopped. His face flushed and his eyes widened. 

"Burr.. I-" He also let out some moans, he had been so deprived. "Am I moving to fast? ...ahhh..."

Burr, still below Hamilton, teared up. He pushed Hamilton off of him. He stood up, his shirt roughed up from Alex. He turned toward Hamilton and took a confident stance. 

Hamilton sits on the bed and looks up at Burr. 

"Burr. I can slow down..." Hamilton said. "Or is this your first time with a man? I thought you have the honor to be my obedient servant?" Hamilton smirked.

"You had so much! And you decided to throw it all away! Everything! You have a wife and daughter at home! But you still try and seduce me here and now? Do you not care how anything will turn out?!" Burr screams at Hamilton. Tears running down his face. 

Hamilton looks away from Burr avoiding eye contact, his face turns red.

"I can't believe you. You ruined your own life? And yet you're still trying to fuck it up more?!"  
Burr grabbed Hamilton's shoulders, he looked him straight in the eyes. Hamilton stared at Burr. They were close enough to each other that Hamilton could taste Burr's Breath. Hamilton longed for Burr. 

"You don't have to do that. I have that covered for you. I will ruin what's left of your pathetic Legacy."

Burr let go of Hamilton. He looked at him and he then threw the letter down on the bed. He had finally made his choice... 

"Burr! What are yo-"

"Goodnight, Alexander. " Burr said as he turned away from the mess he had once respected. He walked to the exit and opened the door. He took a quick glance at Alexander and then slammed the door behind him. 

Hamilton picked up the letter angry and bothered that he couldn't get Burr. He opened it and read the contents. Soon he realized that Burr didn't mean what he had said earlier that night like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a two part story, based on how it is reacted to. Hamburger. ^.^  
> I'm going to keep this a one part story. I am not getting enough inspiration to make another chapter. 
> 
> Burr is done with Hamilton. Lololol. 
> 
> I love the ship name they have, Hamburger.


End file.
